Kissing you
by Coljayjay
Summary: Ce pont lui rappelait le leur. Lui rappelait le nombre de fois où ils avaient discuté au bord d'un, accoudés comme lui à cet instant. Bien sûr c'était toujours pour parler de numéro, jamais d'autre chose. Mais ces moments là étaient toujours intimes, toujours emprunt de taquineries, de complicité. Il n'avait pas entendu des pas francs...


**_AN: Me voilà de retour. Est-ce une bonne chose? Aucune idée mais en tout cas j'ai réussi à me remettre à l'écriture._**

 ** _Histoire en plusieurs chapitres. Le titre est bien sûr, encore tiré de cette magnifique chanson de Des'ree. Même après tout ce temps elle me bouleverse. Lisez les paroles vous comprendrez._**

 ** _Je repars (oui encore Jany!lol) du dernier épisode, mais cette fois, peut-être que la relation entre nos deux chouchous sera différente. Je n'ai pas écrit encore la suite mais elle est dans ma tête. J'espère arriver à poster des chapitres régulièrement. En attendant, bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira._**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Voilà une heure que Grace peignait les rives du fleuve "Tibre". Harold s'était approché du ponton et s'était appuyé contre la rambarde, observant les rayons du soleil s'effaçant petit à petit derrière la colline et se reflétant dans le fleuve tel un ballet de danseurs flottant sur l'eau. Ses pensées dérivant inexorablement vers New York, vers des événements qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, en vain. Il s'était résolu à les laisser envahir son esprit de temps en temps, afin d'apaiser son cœur brisé à jamais. Il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de refouler sa douleur, ces images, ses souvenirs douloureux. Il avait compris que plus il cherchait à les enfouir et à les oublier, plus ils revenaient le hanter, parfois de manière violente à travers ses cauchemars, parfois le faisant halluciner au détour d'une rue, pensant croiser la haute carrure de celui qui n'était plus là, parfois se rappelant à lui en croisant un malinois. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point les bergers malinois étaient nombreux autour de lui. Comme toujours on voit beaucoup plus ce à quoi on fait attention. Alors pour retrouver un peu de sérénité dans son existence emplie de pertes, il laissait son esprit vagabonder sur tout ça. Se laissant sombrer dans la peine quelque temps pour ensuite se sentir un peu mieux. Ce pont lui rappelait le leur. Lui rappelait le nombre de fois où ils avaient discuté au bord d'un, accoudés comme lui à cet instant. Bien sûr c'était toujours pour parler de numéro, jamais d'autre chose. Mais ces moments là étaient toujours intimes, toujours emprunt de taquineries, de complicité. Il n'avait pas entendu des pas francs, visiblement des talons, arriver derrière lui et fut tirer de ses pensées dérivantes par cette voix féminine qu'il reconnut immédiatement

-" Je vous avais pris pour un tas de chose, mais pas pour un de ces espèce de lâche!"

Il se retourna pour faire face à cette voix remplie de colère. Une fois qu'il fut devant la femme à la crinière fournie, il ne s'attendait pas à tant de violence. En effet, la beauté le gifla.

-" Vous méritez tellement plus Harold!"

Grace vit la scène au ralenti devant ses yeux. Elle lâcha immédiatement ses pinceaux et se leva pour aller vers son compagnon:

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous prend..."

Mais Finch lui fit signe de la main de s'arrêter et de ne pas intervenir. Grace lui lança un regard plein de questionnement mais l'informaticien lui adressa un mince sourire et lui fit comprendre de rester où elle était. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Réajusta ses lunettes.

-" Mademoiselle Morgan."

Il ne sut pas quoi lui dire d'autre voyant le visage rouge de Zoé. Elle était pourtant magnifique malgré la rage qui semblait l'habiter. En tenue de soirée, les cheveux lâchés et ondulants, lui donnant un air sauvage, elle tenait une pochette à la main, ses doigts semblant se serrer de plus en plus dessus. Il finit par trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

-" Comment m'avez vous retrouvé?"

Mais le regard de la jeune femme changea, ses yeux se mirent à scintiller et rougir, les larmes semblaient vouloir couler. Les lèvres pincées, Zoé tentait de se retenir de pleurer.

-" Vous êtes une ordure. Vous n'avez même pas daigné me prévenir... "

Harold ferma les yeux, sentant l'émotion le rattraper lui aussi. Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, il vit Zoé comme jamais. Cherchant à contenir ses émotions, le visage crispé de ne pas se laisser aller. Mademoiselle Morgan comme il l'appelait, ne faisait jamais voir ses émotions, toujours maitresse d'elle-même, c'était son jeu, c'était sa personnalité. Ce qui avait fait qu'elle réussissait dans son "métier". Comme **_Lui_** **.** Mais à cet instant précis, la grande Zoé Morgan perdait le contrôle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot mais fut coupé.

-" Quand j'ai vu Shaw et qu'elle m'a dit ce qui était arrivé... "

Elle inspira un grand coup et se mordit la lèvre. Elle inclina la tête dans un geste profondément enfantin, cherchant du réconfort. Elle cligna des paupières et Harold les vit: ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, trainant avec elle le maquillage soigneusement déposé sur ses magnifiques yeux qui pétillaient autrefois.

-" Qu'il était..."

Zoé n'y arrivait plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de Finch mais certainement pas cette réaction là: cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avoir de geste de tendresse envers qui que ce soit, s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Juste avant qu'il ne l'entoure de son corps elle put voir les yeux de l'homme rougit et humides. Elle se lova contre lui, se laissant aller pour la première fois.

-" Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Morgan...je ne pouvais pas...je ne pouvais pas"

Après quelques minutes passées sans autres mots, Harold se sépara de Zoé. Dans un geste qu'elle n'attendait pas de la part de l'ex reclus, Harold posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya de son pouce une larme qui roulait, tout en lui adressant un mince sourire. Elle fut incroyablement touchée par ce mouvement. Puis il attrapa sa pochette de costume et la tendit à la jeune femme qui le remercia. Pendant qu'elle tamponnait son visage pour tenter d'essuyer ses larmes sans faire trop de dégâts à son maquillage, l'informaticien lui tourna le dos pour essuyer ses propres larmes, retirant ses lunettes et attrapant son mouchoir de poche. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir pleurer, mais Zoé Morgan lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs de ** _Lui_**.

De son côté Grace fulminait. D'abord que son compagnon se fasse ainsi traiter et gifler sans qu'il ne dise rien. Puis parce que cette magnifique créature semblait plus proche de son Harold qu'elle ne l'était. Il suffisait de voir le geste qu'il avait eu envers elle et ce sourire. Mais Grace savait ce qu'il avait vécu maintenant et comprenait aussi que cette femme faisait partit vraisemblablement de son lourd passé. Elle décida de ne rien dire et se rassit tout en ramassant ses pinceaux. Mais elle ne les quittait pas des yeux.

Harold soupira en regardant devant lui le soleil commencer à disparaitre derrière la colline, se rendant compte que cette rencontre inattendue l'avait bouleversé et quelque part un peu apaisé. Toujours ses sentiments contradictoires. Il reprit possession de ses moyens et se tourna vers Zoé qui s'arrangeait les cheveux et semblait elle aussi, avoir reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

-" Je vous offre un café?" Lança Finch.

Zoé lui servit un de ses sourires énigmatiques et charmeurs.

-" Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que ça."

Harold lui sourit.

-" Je suppose oui."

Il tourna la tête vers Grace et à nouveau vers Zoé.

-" Excusez-moi cinq minutes."

Puis se dirigea vers sa compagne. Celle-ci se leva et lui saisit immédiatement les mains.

-" Tout va bien?"

-" Oui, ne t'en fais pas." Lui sourit-il avant de l'embrasser légèrement, puis de reprendre " C'est Zoé Morgan. Une amie. Cela t'embête-t-il si nous allons prendre un café tous les deux? J'ai besoin de lui parler... Elle a appris ce qui s'était passé par Mademoiselle Shaw...Tu comprends?"

Grace posa sa main sur la joue de son amant, n'aimant pas le regard triste qui parait à nouveau ce regard bleu. Elle détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à son passé tourmenté, lui ayant enlevé à jamais le Harold qu'elle connaissait. Lui laissant un homme brisé, renfermé et mélancolique.

-" Tu es sur que ça va aller?"

-" Oui. J'ai besoin d'en parler."

-" Je comprends. Je vais continuer à peindre encore une heure je pense. Et si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici là, je rentrerais."

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-" Tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas d'accord Harold?"

-" Bien entendu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller."

Harold fit signe à Zoé de le suivre. Ils allèrent s'installer au café juste en face, ainsi l'informaticien pouvait garder un œil sur Grace. Ils commandèrent chacun un whisky, tout cela dans un silence de mort. La jeune femme brulait d'envie de lui parler mais voulait que ce soit lui qui ouvre le bal.

Finch fit tourner son verre sans oser la regarder. Puis finit par se lancer.

-" Je suis désolé que vous l'ayez appris de cette façon..."

-" En y réfléchissant bien, cela ne me surprend pas. Vous avez toujours été secret. Et John en a toujours souffert même s'il ne vous a jamais rien dit je suis sure."

L'ex reclus leva les yeux pour la regarder. Il ne savait pas tellement s'il était heureux de pouvoir parler de celui qui lui manquait jour et nuit, où terriblement triste d'apprendre des choses qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait décidé de porter ce fardeau, d'assumer sa douleur. De la même manière que sa blessure physique lui rappelait Nathan, celle du cœur lui rappellerait John.

-" Non effectivement. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché pourtant d'en savoir beaucoup à mon sujet."

-" Alors vous avez définitivement tourné la page?" Dit-elle d'un ton amer. Il rit face à cette phrase tellement loin de la réalité.

-" Non." Répondit-il avec toute la conviction qu'il avait en lui. Evidemment que non, il n'avait pas tourné la page. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'il respectait à la lettre ce pour quoi John s'était sacrifié. Il ferma les yeux alors que le souvenir revenait le hanter à cet instant précis. L'attitude de John sur ce toit...ses dernières phrases...son au revoir. Finch attrapa son verre et but une franche rasade de son Whisky, cherchant à contrôler ses émotions. S'il était parti de New York pour rejoindre Grace, c'est parce que John l'avait voulu pour lui. Et il était hors de question que l'homme au costume ait fait le sacrifice ultime pour que lui reste enfermé une nouvelle fois à se laisser mourir. Non. Cette fois-ci il s'était juré de tenir la promesse secrète qu'il lui avait faite. Il honorerait sa part du marché. Si celle de Reese avait été de sauver sa vie, la sienne serait de retrouver une vie normale et de vivre heureux.

Zoé resta un long moment à observer Finch. Elle avait décrypté son attitude, compris dans son regard les raisons de son silence. Mais peut-être pas tout ce qui se cachait dans le cœur de l'informaticien.

Alors au lieu de l'accabler, elle choisit de lui apporter, peut-être, un peu de soulagement en lui rappelant des souvenirs heureux.

-" Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où il parlait de vous." sourit-elle tout en observant les réactions sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-" Chaque fois que nous avions terminé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me parler de vous. Et j'avais droit à _Harold par ci_ , _Finch par là_. C'était vexant à force. Et puis un jour j'ai compris. Je l'ai vu une fois dans ses yeux, dans le regard qu'il vous portait"

Elle attendit quelques secondes voulant percevoir le moindre changement dans le visage ou le regard de Finch quand elle lui dirait:

-" Harold, il vous adorait... je crois même que c'était au delà de ça à bien y réfléchir. "

Harold serra ses poings l'un dans l'autre et baissa le regard pris par l'émotion.

-" C'est incroyable... vous aussi! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté! " Elle attrapa une de ses mains."Vous l'aimiez vous aussi n'est ce pas?" Elle ricana ce qui détendit un peu Finch. "Bon sang, vous êtes sacrement doués tous les deux pour planquer vos émotions!"

-" Encore faut-il en être conscient Mademoiselle Morgan."

Elle prit son verre et sirota son Whisky, réalisant à côté de quoi était passé les deux hommes.

-" Sans doute. Je ne pense pas que John savait."

-" Nous ne le saurons jamais."

Ils se regardèrent profondément devant cette effroyable réalité qu'ils partageaient. John ne serait plus là pour tous les deux. Puis Finch fut pris de curiosité et chercha à briser ce silence qui devenait pesant.

-" Et vous, avez-vous été amoureuse de lui? Je sais que vous passiez certaines nuits ensemble, mais n'avez-vous donc jamais ressenti quelque chose pour lui?"

Elle se replongea quelques instants dans leurs nuits torrides, puis eut un sourire en coin.

-" C'était purement sexuel entre nous deux. C'était comme ça. Nous prenions du bon temps quand nous nous croisions."

Mais Harold sentait que derrière cette façade de femme libre et libérée, Zoé avait développé un attachement particulier envers John. Peut-être pas de l'amour mais une affection spéciale.

-" Il vous aimait beaucoup, sachez-le. J'aimais voir son regard s'illuminer quand il vous croisait. Même si honnêtement, je n'admettais pas qu'il ne puisse pas se retenir..."

Ses joues viraient au rouge malgré lui, se remémorant les nombreuses fois où il avait admonesté John de tourner autour d'elle ou de la contacter quand il en avait besoin. Il se mit à sourire se rendant compte qu'il était finalement jaloux.

-" Je sais. Et il adorait que ça vous agace."

Ils se mirent à sourire tous les deux au souvenir. Puis la belle femme finit par lui demander:

-" Dites -moi, vous êtes heureux ici?"

\- "Je m'y efforce mademoiselle Morgan. Mais..." il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis replongea dans son regard dans celui de Zoé. " La nuit, souvent, son souvenir fait trop de bruit...je ne trouve plus le sommeil, je fais semblant mais...c'est compliqué."

Zoé attrapa sa main en signe de compassion, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi perdu. Elle ressentait sa solitude.

-" Rien ne sera plus comme avant Harold, c'est certain. Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas à New York? Vos amis sont là-bas, au lieu de prétendre avoir retrouvé une vie normale avec cette femme qui ne vous reconnait plus." Ajouta-t-elle tournant son regard vers Grace dehors. Touché par cette dernière phrase l'informaticien retira sa main.

-" Vous ne connaissez pas Grace. Personne ne me connait mieux qu'elle."

Zoé recula légèrement et sourit devant l'attitude défensive de son vis-à-vis. Elle attrapa son verre et termina son whisky.

\- "Ah oui? Pourtant j'aurai juré que John vous connaissez bien plus qu'elle..."

Harold ferma les yeux. Même si partager tous ces souvenirs lui faisait du bien, les piques de Zoé atteignaient immanquablement leur cible, le blessant, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait perdu, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ou de dire.

-" Je vous en prie Miss Morgan. Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire... Je ne peux pas retourner à New York. Ici, je peux marcher dans une rue sans qu'un détail ne me rappelle mes amis, notre passé...John. Vous comprenez?"

C'était à moitié vrai. En plus de vouloir tenir sa promesse et sa part du marché, il ne voulait pas avoir tous ces souvenirs à portée, même si il les acceptait.

-" Chercher à oublier ou fuir ne vous aidera pas Harold. Croyez-moi je sais ce que c'est. Au contraire, vous tireriez une force et vous pourriez être soutenu par des gens qui ont vécu la même chose. Je pense à Shaw. (elle sourit) Bon, je vous l'accorde ce n'est peut-être pas avec elle que vous réussirez à parler mais..."

Finch la coupa.

-" Je suis bien ici, et c'est ici que Grace a sa vie désormais. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé ici alors la moindre des choses c'est de faire en sorte que sa vie soit la meilleure possible."

-" Je ne vous ferais pas changer d'avis n'est-ce pas?"

-" Non. Mais je suis touché que vous puissiez penser à moi de cette manière."

-" Oh détrompez-vous, je vous déteste encore un peu."

Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à la tristesse. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et observa l'extérieur à son tour, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Harold en profita pour l'observer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu touché par quelque chose. Zoe Morgan était une femme forte, une femme qui n'avait besoin de personne, et surtout pas d'un homme pour lui dicter sa vie. Mais John l'avait adoucit. _"comme nous tous"_ pensa-t-il. John avait brisé une partie de sa carapace, comme la sienne qui avait volé en éclat. Oh il n'avait pas réussi d'un coup, non, mais de façon insidieuse, et il avait atteint son but. Il s'était ouvert comme jamais, il l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa vie de reclus et d'homme mystère. Et aujourd'hui il donnerait tout pour lui donner plus encore mais c'était trop tard. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix de la belle en face de lui.

\- " La vérité c'est que j'avais besoin d'exploser, d'arrêter de vous en vouloir. "

-" Je comprends. J'espère que vous comprenez maintenant mes choix. " Avoua-t-il.

Zoé le dévisagea un instant.

-" Je n'en sais rien honnêtement. Je n'aurais pas agit de cette manière, mais de toute façon vous n'avez jamais rien fait comme tout le monde. Donc quelque part cela ne me surprend pas."

Elle fouilla dans sa pochette, signalant à son interlocuteur qu'elle était sur le départ.

-" Laissez-moi vous dire une dernière chose Finch, vous ne serez jamais heureux ici. Vous aurez beau fuir qui vous êtes, votre vie passée, elle vous rattrapera sans arrêt et John le savait."

Elle attrapa son manteau sur le dossier et se leva.

-" Quand vous en aurez assez de faire semblant et que vous reviendrez, vous savez comment me joindre."

Harold ne dit rien, touché encore une fois. Zoé ne mettait jamais de gants, savait frapper là où il fallait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'arme, ni de poing, mais ses mots étaient bien pire que n'importe quelle gifle. Il inclina la tête.

-" Merci pour le verre. Prenez-soin de vous Harold."

-" Merci Mademoiselle Morgan. Vous aussi."

Ils s'adressèrent un dernier sourire, et la jeune femme disparut tout comme elle était apparue. Finch attrapa son verre et le fit tourner entre ses mains, bouleversé par l'échange. Il regarda dehors. Grace était en train de ranger ses affaires. Il la détailla, et une douleur au cœur le prit quand il réalisa que Zoé avait raison. Jamais il ne serait heureux. Que ce soit ici avec elle, ou qu'il retourne à New York. Il aurait toujours le cœur divisé. Il soupira devant l'évidence. Alors il termina son verre et retourna auprès de Grace, faire semblant...

 _A suivre..._


End file.
